He Who Thinks
by Yami-sama42
Summary: While he sat there watching, he was thinking. -Try to figure out who it is.- Preview for my other fanfiction/idea inside
1. He Who Thinks

**So. I was laying there, trying to go to sleep, and I had this idea. I was trying about Bleach to try and plan my fanfictions, and this came up. It was, like, 4 in the morning, so I was really tired. This took me about 20-30 minutes to write, and it was in a notebook. I couldn't sleep yet, and decided to go on and type it. Didn't finish that. Finally typing it tonight while watching Bleach on Adult Swim. I don't remember the episode numbers. So, anyway…**

**This is NOT my first work for Bleach. I am in the process of writing a Bleach Fanfiction that's set to be really long. I was writing it and then I finished chapter 1, sent it to my friend to read (even though she knows nothing about Bleach), and asked her if I should post it or finish it. I decided to finish it first. It'd be a first for me, seeing how I always start but never can finish stories. I hope this one makes it all the way. I've got a lot for it. I might post a preview for it as a second chapter here. Ya know- just to see if people'd read it.**

**So, anyway, try to figure out who the characters are. The main and the secondary. Tell me who you think it was. I tried to make it a bit confusing.**

**DISCLAIMER: Bleach is not mine.**

He sighed in content, resting his head on his arms. A small grin was prominent across his face as he watched the figure on the bed sleep. Shifting slowly and slightly to a more comfortable position, he rubbed his eyes with a small yawn. Blinking owlishly, he turned to face the small window in the room, staring out.

The moon shone overhead, its pale light a comfortable and an everlasting constant in the world. One of the very few constants in his freakishly hectic life. Another of the constants was the sleeping figure.

'_So innocent…'_

Innocence. Something he longed for. Something he so desperately wanted with all of his heart and soul. His life was anything _but_ innocent and completely unpredictable.

Almost like the one that was asleep. Such spirit… Such passion…

Lifting a hand, he stroked through the soft, short hair. Running his fingers through it deemed difficult as the tangles prevented a full run through.

Sighing, he wondered if the hair had seen a brush recently.

Chuckling slightly to himself, he shook his head.

After everything that had recently happened, the first thing he thought about was brushing hair.

He gave a facepalm to the quiet room.

Moving his lithe fingers down, he trialed soft cheek bones, making circles around the eyes of the sleeping one. So alike, yet so different, the two were. Said person shifted and almost smiled at the touch.

A smile. He almost froze.

Smiles weren't rare in the house, but they weren't given lightly. Of the 4 people that lived there (officially), only 2 smiled in abundance.

Maybe he should try to smile more.

Shifting from the small, uncomfortable chair to the edge of the bed, he pulled his knees up, crossed his arms on top, and rested his chin on his arms. Taking a few deep breaths, he leaned in slowly, lifting one of the others' hands to his lips.

Puckering slightly, he gave it a soft kiss.

His breath was hot on the hand, and he lowered it lovingly.

Love. Another thing not given out lightly.

After the death of Masaki, the Kurosaki's became a rather dysfunctional family. With a crazy father, one daughter bright and cheerful, the other daughter slightly dark, and an angry, stoic stony son, it's a wonder that they got along. But, somehow, they pulled through.

Love. Something the family had a lot of.

Love.

Something that everyone seemed to shove to the back of their minds.

Letting his legs down, he leaned farther in, eyes drawing halfway closed.

Beautiful. So very, very beautiful.

And so delightfully _his_.

No one was ever going to change that. _Ever_.

Pulling close enough to taste the scent of the other, he relished with possessiveness. A strong feeling in his chest made him close in and kiss the unsuspecting forehead.

Satisfied, he lifted up. With a smirk, he stood.

He was about to turn and leave when a small voice stopped him.

"Ichi…go…?" the previously sleeping individual questioned to the dark room.

"Yes?" he responded, brown eyes shining.

There was a sigh before, "I love you." A smile was heard on the voice.

He smiled. "I love you too. Try to go back to sleep."

"Heh. You worry too much, Ichi. I'm fine," the other snapped, as was expected.

"Hm. Maybe," he relented, "but please, do."

"Alright. Goodnight, Ichi-nii."

"Goodnight, Karin." He walked out and closed the door.

Ichigo really loved his sister.

**Surprise ya? Tell me what cha think. (I'm not really picky for reviews. I don't give enough out to be picky.) Preview might come next.**


	2. Preview

**Okay. This is the first part of the first chapter of the Bleach Fanfiction I'm working on. I'm kind of planning a sequel, too – that is, if I don't just make it all one story. So for now, it's in two parts. The first part's about 5,804 words long so far (and this is all the separate pieces and scenes), and the second's about 2,804 words long so far (separate scenes as well). (8,608 words in all.) I hope I can finish it, because I love the ideas it's brought. I hope to finish (or nearly finish) soon. I wanna post it so bad! Hope you enjoy!**

Feet pounding the ground, he ran as fast as he could. Breathing ragged, arms pumping, he did all he could to get away from the monster. Mere months after arriving in this strange new world, he had started being chased by the most horrible creatures he had ever seen. He was always getting into fights with others, so no one noticed when he was in trouble- which wasn't always a good (or bad) thing. Spying an empty shack straight ahead, he sprinted up to it and dove into the entryway. Curling into a corner, he took a few deep breaths to clam himself down.

"Okay… 'm fine… 'm 'live 'n' that monster is _not_ gonna kill me," he said to himself. "Ev'rything is jus'-" He broke off at a massive roaring. Freezing in fear, he crawled out of his hiding spot, only to give a cry of alarm when a wall and part of the ceiling tumbled down. Coughing at the dust, he glared at the huge white beast. "Alright. Ya asked fer it!" he shouting. Getting to his feet, he ran and jumped.

o0o

Looking around, she noticed that no one had decided to join her. "Great. Just lovely. A solo mission." Pulling out her Soul Pager, she spoke into the end while trying to sense anything she could. Finally, she heard a response on the other end. "Hello? Yes, this is Rukia Kuchiki, requesting backup." She hated talking to the 12th Division representatives. "Rukongai 80th district. Thank you," she gave a nod before ending the call. Checking around, she felt a spike in Hollow spiritual pressure. Jumping on top of the nearest building for a better look, she again tried to sense anything extraordinary. With a gasp, she looked over a saw what looked like a toddler attacking a Hollow. "Ah! There!" she shouted as she leapt after it. Hitting the ground quietly, she drew her zanpaktou. Wielding it above her head, she placed her hand on the dull edge of the blade and released it.

"Dance; Sode no Shirayuki!" The zanpaktou burst with power on the spiritual level. Everything about the Soul Slayer turned pure white. The blade itself was a gleaming, snowy white while a long, graceful white tassel sprung from the end of the hilt and wrapped itself in the very air around it. The atmosphere around the katana literally cooled down when the ribbon gave a small flick with the soft chiming of bells. Rukia Kuchiki owned the most beautiful zanpaktou in the whole of the Soul Society. This was her Shikai.

"Rukia!" cried a familiar voice from behind her. Looking over her shoulder, she caught sight of her oldest and closest friend, Renji Abarai. "I came as soon as I heard," he told her.

"Renji!" Rukia smiled and held up her sword. "C'mon! It's this way!" she exclaimed, running towards it.

"Right!" he nodded as he followed.

o0o

Arriving at the right location, the two were immediately greeted by the swing of the monster's appendage and a crash, followed by an "Umph!" Giving each other a quick looks of confusion, they ran over to where the dust was settling. With a start of surprise, they stared into the smoke.

Sitting amongst the rubble was a small boy, probably no older than nine, with a head of bright orange hair, a tattered kimono (which, Rukia noted, closely resembled a Soul Reapers' uniform), and a long stick beside him. Coughing, he looking up and froze at the sight ahead, his smooth brown eyes growing wide.

Soul Reapers.

"Hey kid, you okay?" Renji asked in slight concern.

"Renji! You take care of it, and I'll take care of him!" Rukia shouted, rushing to the boy's side. Watching as her partner made off with a nod, she inspected the child.

"Roar, Zabimaru!" Renji called, releasing the zanpaktou. It glowed with a pale red hued energy as it grew and extended, separating into many parts. Each separate blade had a longer end jutting out, which together formed a highly serrated edge. The blunt side colored black, while the actual blades remained their deadly silver. Very menacing, if Renji could say so himself. Hearing a gasp behind him, the confident man turned to the boy.

"Impressed?" Renji asked with a smirk.

"_No_," the kid scoffed, rolling his eyes. "So ya've got 'n extendable weapon. So what? I bet cha _suck_ a' close range combat." The kid then completely ignored the armed fighter.

Renji was perturbed. Had a _child_ just judged him on his presumed performance? What did _he_ know about fighting! With a growl, the Soul Reaper spun and took a strike.

Zabimaru lashed out and around the beast, nearly encircling it. Unfortunately, it didn't work, as the creature had grabbed the sections in between the blades and gave a rough yank, dragging the hilt out of the tattooed one's surprised hand with a cry of shock. "No, Zabimaru! Rukia! Do something!" Renji shouted.

Unfortunately, she didn't hear in time. As she turned, she saw her friend's zanpaktou coming right towards them.

Straight at the kid.

**Sorry. I HAD to leave a cliffhanger! Please don't kill me!**

**Tell me what'cha think (if you want, but I'm curious to know if I should keep going). I'll try my very hardest to finish quickly!**


End file.
